The present invention relates to composite housings for machines or the like, and more particularly to improvements in seals or sealing assemblies for use in such housings. The invention also relates to improvements in composite housings which embody the seals.
French Pat. No. 10 94 274 discloses a composite housing for prime movers and/or processing machines wherein a shaft extends through an opening which is defined by two separable components of the housing and the adjoining surfaces of the two components are sealed by rope-like sealing members which are installed in the grooves of such surfaces. If the interior of the housing is to be maintained at a pressure exceeding that in the surrounding atmosphere, the housing must be adequately sealed not only between the two adjoining surfaces but also in the area around the shaft. The French patent further proposes the utilization of auxiliary devices serving to maintain the cord-like sealing members in adequate sealing engagement with the adjacent surfaces. However, the structure which is disclosed in the French patent fails to solve the problem of ensuring the establishment of an adequate seal in the area around the shaft, and especially in the regions where the end portions of the rope-like members are nearest to the shaft. The patent proposes to use additional rope-like sealing members which are inserted into grooves surrounding the shaft.
British Pat. No. 15 47 163 discloses a pipe branch which includes two substantially trough-shaped halves and specially designed two-piece sealing elements which are installed between the two halves. The sealing elements are deformed in the radial direction by the two halves and axially by pressure-applying rings so as to remain in sealing engagement with the pipe which carries the branch. It is necessary to provide specially designed sealing elements for each of a number of differently dimensioned branches. This contributes to the cost, especially storage cost, of such assemblies.